


Could It Be Magic

by Fushigikage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Curiosa e apaixonada pela vida, Clara se apaixonou pelo mundo do ilusionismo ainda criança e faz desse um passatempo para toda a sua vida. No entanto, ao conhecer um misterioso mágico chamado Doutor, sua vida muda completamente.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Could It Be Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Então, pessoal, olá. q
> 
> Eu ainda não sei como uma brincadeira nesse mesmo dia em 2019 tomou proporções tão gigantescas ─ chegando, inclusive, a ser o motivo para eu ter voltado a escrever e postar histórias.   
> Essa é uma história muito pessoal e especial para mim, mudei o plot algumas vezes durante esse ano... Acho que dessa forma funciona. Eu estou feliz em apresentar essa história pra vocês e espero que seja tão boa de ler quanto foi para mim escrever. Lembrando que haverão outros capítulos ─ então, caso você goste, não deixe de seguir a história, viu? Estarei anunciando todas as atualizações na minha conta do Twitter, caso você deseje saber.  
> Ah e feedbacks são mais do que bem vindos!
> 
> Não é songfic, mas o título foi tirado da música de mesmo nome do Barry Manilow ─ então talvez seja uma boa ideia ler enquanto escuta a música, hm?
> 
> No mais, bom 2021 para todos, todas e todes!

Há quem acredite que é a inocência que torna todas as coisas mágicas. Pode-se encontrar magia em qualquer pequeno momento da vida, desde que se esteja aberto para tal. É por isso que dizem que as crianças são os seres mais puros e mágicos na face da Terra ─ e muito disso se deve ao seu espírito aventureiro, a sua curiosidade e, claro, a sua sinceridade. 

Clara Oswald era uma criança comum, como muitas crianças de sua idade costumavam ser. Era filha única e seus pais a amavam muito; gostava de desenhar, de brincar e, em especial, gostava de viver seu próprio faz de conta. Fechando a porta de seu quarto, a garotinha de seis anos imaginava-se como uma princesa de um reino distante e esquecido; outras vezes, porém, via-se como uma destemida amazona, determinada a trazer justiça para o seu povo.

Seja qual fosse a brincadeira do dia, a menina perdia-se em seu próprio mundo imaginário, um local sagrado onde apenas seus pais eram permitidos ─ e, ainda assim, não era sempre que deixava-os entrar na brincadeira. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, fazia um desenho que mostrava a aventura do dia e guardava-o com muito carinho na cômoda próxima a sua cama.

Acontece que, em uma certa tarde, Clara foi surpreendida por seus pais ─ que queriam levá-la a um lugar, porém faziam segredo sobre o destino deles. Arrumando-se depressa para matar sua curiosidade, seguiu seus pais por uma caminhada agradável até a pracinha do bairro. Ao chegar lá, notou que haviam várias outras crianças, algumas estudavam na mesma escola que ela. Seus olhos castanhos curiosos passaram por todas as barraquinhas, percebendo haver diversos tipos de doces ─ como maçãs do amor, algodão doce, amendoim com chocolate ─ e pipocas, entre muitas coisas. Foi automático: tantas guloseimas e o cheiro agradável da manteiga no milho recém estourado fez o seu pequeno estômago roncar.

Após um breve lanche, a família se dirigiu até uma tenda peculiar, de iluminação muito colorida. Não demorou muito e um homem vestido com terno e cartola apareceu. Muito falante, a menina fazia um enorme esforço para acompanha-lo; em um instante, ele estava olhando para o céu e, um segundo depois, estava tirando moedas de trás da orelha de um menino! Seus olhos brilharam, mas não teve tempo para perguntar ao seu pai como o homem fizera aquilo, pois agora o tal rapaz estava tirando metros e mais metros de corda de dentro da cartola. 

Aquilo não era possível. Clara conhecia bem como era uma cartola, ela mesma havia usado em uma peça da escola, então como o homem sorridente fazia aquilo? Seu espanto foi ainda maior quando pássaros saíram voando da mesmíssima cartola e, em um último ato, um coelhinho felpudo foi retirado. Os aplausos foram muitos, as crianças fazendo todo tipo de pergunta ─ “ _ como ele faz isso _ ?”, “ _ ele tem poderes mágicos! _ ” e por aí vai.

Se desvencilhando da mão de seu pai, Clara correu em direção à pequena porta por onde o homem havia passado. Ele estava de pé, de costas para a porta e se assustou quando a menina entrou. Muito curiosa, a pequena despejou todas as suas perguntas:

─ Como você fez uma moeda aparecer na orelha daquele menino? E aquela coisa com a cartola? ─ Disse, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. ─ Eu conheço cartolas e bichos não saem delas.

O homem riu e, aproximando-se dela, respondeu:

─ Meu segredo é: mágica. ─ E então, com um movimento rápido em sua mão direita, surgiu uma carta entre seus dedos indicador e anelar. ─ Pegue.

Clara não entendia, mas aceitou a carta, que era uma rainha de copas. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu abruptamente, revelando os pais da menina. 

─ Papai, mamãe, olha. ─ Ela estendeu a carta para os pais e, virando-se para o homem, disse. ─ Obrigada.

─ Antes de você ir, há mais uma coisa. ─ Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e então se aproximou dela e sussurrou palavras que a garota não entendia. No segundo seguinte, o homem colocou a mão atrás de sua orelha direita e retirou uma moeda. ─ Para você.

Naquele momento, Clara deixou todas as suas dúvidas de lado. O homem deveria ter poderes, caso contrário, ele não conseguiria fazer isso, certo? Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, fez diversos desenhos do homem de terno preto e cartola realizando mágica.

E durante muitos anos, a mágica tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Fosse de forma lúdica, como era quando criança, ou de maneira mais lógica, Clara Oswald tornou-se uma apaixonada por truques de mágicas. Durante anos acompanhou apresentações itinerantes, competições de ilusionismo e até mesmo comprava para si livros e materiais sobre o assunto. Aquela era uma boa lembrança de sua infância e, de alguma forma, a mágica fazia com que esse sentimento permanecesse vivo em sua memória.

Ela teria adorado ser uma grande ilusionista, entretanto, o máximo que conseguiu foi ser ajudante de um aspirante a ilusionista chamado “Super Onze” e a dupla realizava pequenas apresentações em hospitais, como uma forma de alegrar, ainda que fosse por alguns momentos, o dia dos pacientes. Eles eram promissores, porém o rapaz logo precisou mudar-se de cidade e, como ambos estavam indo para a faculdade, precisaram parar com suas atividades.

E Clara ficou longe do show por anos ─ a magia, porém, nunca saiu dela. A jovem ainda fazia apresentações em festividades de família e, na escola onde trabalhava, também realizava alguns truques para manter seus alunos atentos. Aquilo parecia bastar para ela ─  _ parecia _ , porém ela queria mais, muito mais.

Estava navegando em um fórum de ilusionismo do qual fazia parte, quando soube que um novo mágico estava chegando em sua cidade. Por dizer “novo”, queria dizer que o homem não era dali; segundo suas pesquisas, ele era um homem mais velho e estava vindo de Glasgow. Sem encontrar mais informações, Clara resolveu enviar uma mensagem ─ afinal de contas, o “não” ela já tinha, só precisava buscar o “sim”. 

Para sua surpresa, o homem respondeu prontamente. Havia marcado um horário com ela na semana seguinte, para que discutissem pessoalmente sobre o trabalho ─ se é que ele iria mesmo contratá-la. Sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando encontrou o tal mágico pessoalmente. A primeira impressão não foi nada boa: o rosto austero e as sobrancelhas agressivas, juntamente com o tom grave de sua voz, não a convenceu de imediato que aquele homem pudesse lidar bem com crianças ─ no máximo, as faria correr, como aquele seu vizinho que fura a bola quando esta cai em seu quintal. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o tal homem ─ John, como ele mesmo se apresentou ─ pareceu perceber sua incredulidade e encerrou a entrevista brevemente.

Após duas semanas sem resposta, Clara finalmente recebeu um  e-mail que dizia: 

_ Encontre-me no Centro às 18h na próxima sexta-feira. _

_ Não se atrase. _


End file.
